A bad boys love
by Naruto Hinata Zoro Robin
Summary: Zoro just got kicked out of his 4th school and is now atending east blue high where he meets a group of people that catch his attention and a girl who he falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sup guys I know I take for ever to upload but I've been really busy with school. Anyways here's my new story hope you guys enjoy. Remember to R&R.**

"Mr Roronoa your expelled" said the schools principal.

" like I care I didn't eve like this school" zoro said. Zoro was in his senior year and by the way things were going he probably wouldn't graduate. He left the office and went his truck taking out his key he started the engine. He drove a 2004 ford explorer, he had other more expensive cars since he was rich. Yea that's right he was rich his dad was architect and his mother was a Doctor at a hospital in minnesota. He rarely got to see them and when he did it was usually just his father. His fathers name was mihawk , and his mother was Elizabeth( made it up). Back to zoro, even though his parents were rich and he had some expensive cars he preferred his truck since it had been his first car ever and he had a bond only man and car can have but of course there was something he loved more than his car and that was his three swords. He had taken an Interest in swordsmanship since he was little his parents being rich got him the best teacher he could get. He became an excellent swordsman at the age of 15 and was better than any normal grown up. (Anyways we'll get more into his past as the story progresses)

He took out a cigarette and lit it he took a puff and exhaled the smoke out. Once he finished his smoke he plugged in his iPhone and hit shuffle

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

Bangarang! (BASS DROP!)

Bangarang

Take me under

Bangarang

Take me under (BASS DROP)

Bangarang

Take me under

Bangarang

Take me under (BASS DROP)

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

Bangarang!

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

Bangarang! (BASS DROP!)

Take me under

Take me under

Take me under

Bangarang (BASS DROP)

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

Bangarang! (BASS DROP!)

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

We rowdy

Shout to all my lost boys

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys

Bangarang! (BASS DROP!)

Take me under

Take me under

Bangarang

Take me under

Bangarang

Take me under (bass drop)

They say I lost my marbles, but I got these beats banging out the back of my Toy car

Aye yo! I'm eating fun-dip right now, not giving a fuuuuucckkk.

He starts his gps and takes the directions home he was always getting lost so he always had a GPS in his truck. He continued to listen to dubstep as he went back home a cigaret still in his hand but never took another puff as he continued to drive home. His home could be seen a block away. Some people could say it was the perfect home: beautiful kitchen, 3 1/2 bathrooms , 5 bedrooms, large living room , his own personal dojo, huge pool with a volley ball net, an indoor garage that could fit up to 6 cars a few motorcycles and in his basement an entertainment center full with a screen projector to watch movies a pool table a few gaming systems and a bar full of liquor plus a ridicusly huge back yard. He never really liked his house though he thought it was alway 'emptey'. He drove up to the garage and unlocked it and drove in. He parked In between his white Mercedes Benz and his Green 68 Shelby convertible. He step out and looked at the other car he owned a 550 maranello one if his favorites. He admired his cars for sometime until he was interrupted by a phone call.

"Waddup dad" he answered the phone

"Hey zoro, how are things going at home?" His father asked.

" well pretty good besides the fact that I got expelled everything's pretty cool over here" he said like it was no big deal

" oh yea your principal called me already and I already told koushirou to sign you up into another school you'll start tomorrow. " said mihawk

"Agh what school I it this time?" Asked zoro a bit anyone at the fact he had just been kicked out and had to go to another school the next day.

"East blue high" his father responded.

**So what you guys think tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea so here's chapter two I hope you'll enjoy.**

The next day at robins house

"Thanks mom I got to go I don't want to miss the bus." She said goodbye to her mom and went to the bus stop. She new how to drive and had her linces but didn't own a car so she rode the bus to school.

When she got to school her best friend ,nami, was waiting for her at the front door. Nami spotted her and started walking twords her.

"Hey nami where are the others?" She asked

"Those idiots haven't gotten here yet they're probably Going to be late" she said a little anoyed by the fact that her friend were always late.

"Don't worry they still got 15 minutes till the bell rings" she told nami

**With zoro**

He woke up late like usal and ate breakfast not bothering to take a shower since he took one last night and just wore a plain black muscle shirt a pair of black skinny jeans that were half way down his ass a red pair of air Jordan's and his red Chicago bulls SnapBack. He decided to take his 68 Shelby convertible because he hasn't use it in a while and thought it was about time to take it out for a spin. He threw his backpack in the passenger seat put down the top and left for school.

**Back at the school**

Chopper and usopp arrived followed by brook and franky then sanji all the was missing was luffy.

"Agh where's that idiot he Gonna be late the veld going to ring in about..." She checked her phone"5 minutes" she finished.

"Don't worry I'm sure ... Hey look there he is" said chopper pointing down the street where the group saw luffy walking in the middle of the street.

"I told-" " hey anybody else notice that green car speeding towards luffy" usopp interrupted chopper pointing towards a car a certain green haired boy was driving. Zoro was fully aware of the kid in the middle of the street but wasn't about to stop.

"LUFFY GET OFF THE STREET YOU IDIOT" yelled nami.

"Huh" luffy could now hear the roaring engine of the Shelby and looked behind him but it was too dared to move.

Zoro saw the kid paralyzed in the middle of the street and pulled the emergency break and turned the steering wheel to the right doing a full 360 around luffy(some fast and furious shit).

"Yo kid are you Going to move or what I need get to class" yelled zoro beeping the car horn.

Luffys friends saw what happened and saw luffy still standing there paralyzed and started running towards him.

" luffy are you ok" asked chopper as he got there.

"..." Luffy in stood still in silence looking at the hood of the green car.

"ARE YOU NUTS YOU COULD HAVE RAN HIM OVER" yelled nami directing her attention to zoro.

"I'm not the crazy one here HE was walking down the damn street like he own this place besides I didn't hit him" zoro responded.

"But you cou-" " THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME...HOW YOU DID THAT 360 AROUND ME I FELT LIKE I WAS GONNA DIE...IT REALLY WOKE ME UP MAN" interrupted luffy finally snapping out if his trance.

"See he Ight, now mo-" "don't you dare talk like that to my sweet nami swan" sanji interrupted zoro makin zoro look over at the blond.

"What do you want blondy I'm in a hurry Jesus get out the damn way before I run over yo ass" zoro said still making eye contact with the blond

"Oh you wanna fight green haired weirdo"said sanji taking out a cigar out of his pocket and light it.

Zoro however just smirked and got out if his car showing how tall he was you could also see his rippling muscles and his chest tight against his shirt he pulled up his pants"Homie you made a big mistake mess-" before zoro could finished talking sanji disappeared and reappeared in the air above him drop kicking zoro and his shoulder. Zoro however seemed unfazed and smirked.

"Is that all you got blondy" said zoro gripping sanji's leg and socking him in the stomach making him fly across the street and into the sidewalk.

"Hmp pathetic" said zoro whipping his shoulder and getting back Into his car"now can you PLEASE move I've got to see the principal about my new schedule" said zoro buckling his seatbelt.

Robin and stood there eyes locked on his in shock to what just happened. Robin was especially shocked at how strong he was not only did he take sanji's full kick head on without guarding or doing anything but he also manage to knock him into the other side of the street. All she could think about was how strong and hot this guy was no how could she think that at this time and about him she didn't even know him yet he felt like there was more to him... It intrigued her and she just couldn't ell herself want to know more about this young man.

" HELLO nami to Robin you there snap out of it girl"said nami waving her arm across her face.

"Hmp what happend?"asked robin.

"Come on let go before this maniac splatters us" she said dragging robin to the sidewalk.

"Oh yes sorry about that" she said walking the rest of the way to her friends who were taking care of sanji.

Zoro just drove off into the school parking lot. Robin eyes trailed the car until it disappeared into the parking lot full of cars.

"I like that guy he's funny maybe I should ask him to be our friend" said luffy who was also staring at the car disappear.

"Are you nuts first if all he almost hit you with his car and then knocked out poor sanji-kun" said nami with frustration that luffy would think about asking that jerk to be their friend.

"Well I mean I was in the middle of the street and and sanji did get first punch ...Errr... Kick so teachecly he did start it" said luffy looking at knocked out sanji.

"Well I... I guess what do you think robin."nami asked taking her eyes off sanji to focus them on robin who was still staring at the distance.

"Robin! Hello! You there" said nami getting into robin face

"Huh what's up nami" she asked finally looking away from the spot she was staring at.

"Never mind we better go to class before we're late" said nami who started walking towards the school entrance. Eventually everyone followed her and went into the school.

**With zoro**

When he finally found a spot to park he put the top back up grabbed his backpack and went into the school. After getting lost for a few minutes he finally found the principals office. He knock on the door "come in".

Zoro came in closing the door behind him.

"Ah you must be the new student my name is Gol D. Roger and you would roronoa zoro come in take a seat " said roger pointing to the empty seat

"Yup that's me I just came to get my schedule dawg" he said sitting down in the chair

"Ah yes your schedule..."he started to look through the papers in hi desk " here it is it looks like your first class is with: mr shanks..., his classroom is just down the hall to the left its the 3rd door, then you have then you have math with mr. Buggy... Don't talk about his nose by the way, next you have lunch which is an hour long and you being a junior can go outside of campus to eat... Anyways your class after that is lifetime fitness with mr. Garp ... Good luck with that... And your final class is history with mr smoker... That guys strict but you'll get used to all your classes anyways you don't want to be more late than you already are so you should hurry and take off your hat we don't allow them in here" roger finished fixing some papers he messed up while looking for zoros schedule.

"Umm ok?"zoro took his snapback off and got out the seat and out of the principals office.

"Now did he say go down the hall and left or down the hall right... Fuck it i'll go right if I can't find it ill go back to the left" he said taking a left instead of a right like he said he would.

"Ok C200...C201 and here it is shanks C202 I hope it's not the shanks I know" he said knocking on the door "Luffy can you get the door for me" he recognized the voice and cursed under his breath. The door opened revealing the boy he almost hit this morning " oh hey it's you nice to see you again" said luffy giving him a goofy grin.

" whatever" he said coming in shanks who was relaxing in his chair got up " if it isn't zoro how life mate good I hope how's your dad?" he said walking up to zoro and stretching his hand to zoro

"Waddup homie yea man everything cool except I got kicked out of west blue high yesterday so I'm here now and dads on a business trip over at Florida" he said giving shanks a man hug and a few strong taps on the back.

"Oooff strong as ever I see well enough with the formalities you can sit next to umm let me see" he looked around the class for an empty seat " how about next to Robin" he pointed to the empty seat next to the raven haired girl.

"Ight whatever" he said walking up to his seat until a certain blond got up and shouted.

" Mr shanks why are you letting this green haired moss ball brute sit next to my sweet robin chwan" he pointed to zoro

" you wanna go again blond... Weird eyebrow thing guy" he couldn't think of any better insult but didn't even care.

"Calm down zoro I don't want you breaking my room... And I'm making him sit there because robin is the smartest person in the room so she can catch him up on the stuff we're doing" he said making sanji sit down and zoro to take his seat.

"Ok now class just finish this worksheet and the just have free time or whatever" shanks then passed some papers" and robin help zoro out with it he can be stubborn though"

"Hey my name is Robin" she gave him a warm smile. 'Hmp she's even cuter when she smiles... No... Why am I thinking this I have no time for silly little relationships' he though

"Yea whatever I'm zoro" he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I see you don't like to talk a lot then." She said looking over at him.

All she got was a whatever's from him" ok well lets get this finished shall we" she said looking over the work sheet.

He just opened one eye to scan over the work and then closed it again. "Whatever" he said. He knew the answers he was a smart kid however his problem was laziness. He looked over the sheet of paper again 'why not' he said and picked up his pen and started working on the worksheet. Meanwhile robin studied the sheet carefully not noticing the already finished boy besides her.

"Yo shanks I'm done" he said putting his pen Down and closing his eyes once again.

Shanks looked up from the papers"already? Let me see that" he said walking over to zoros desk and looking over the paper" 100% I guess you are done well you still have about an hour left so you just chill out I guess" he said giving him the paper back and going back to his desk.

Zoro clears his eyes and started to fall asleep."psst zoro right?" Said luffy who sat a few desks away from robin and zoro

"What do you want" said zoro not opening his eyes.

"Can I copy you dude" luffy whispered trying to be sneaky even though the whole class could hear him.

"Whatever... Here pass it to him" zoro handed robin his paper. She took a look at it a little surprised at his neat handwriting and then she looked at the color of the ink and giggled' how cute' she thought.

Zoro heard her giggles and opened his eyes" what's so funny women" he asked looking over at robin.

She looked back at him and gave him a sweet smile " it's nothing" she handed luffy the paper. He quickly started copying the paper.

"No women tell me now what's so funny"he asked or more like demanded her to answer he didn't even care about the answer he just wanted to speak to her and hear her voice.

"well its just that you wrote in green"she said simply finishing up her own work.

"hmp what's so funny about that" he asked a bit curious even though he knew what she would say.

"oh well its just that your hair is green and you wrote in green and i just thought is was cute"she said. zoro was about to say something but was interrupted when luffy came over to where they were to give zoro his paper back.

"thanks zoro mind if i join you guy since i'm done"he said grabbing a chair and sitting with them.

"yea sure luffy"said robin "why the hell do you ask if you're already sitting here"said zoro closing his eyes again. Nami was the next to one to be done followed by sanji and usopp brook chopper and franky were put into other classes so they didn't have this class.

"so how many times have you been expelled zoro right?"asked the long nosed kid breaking a bit of the silence.

"4 times and 7 suspensions"he said casually like it was no big deal.

"SAY WHA you were expelled from 4 schools for what"Asked nami shocked at the amount of time shocked at how many times zoro had been expelled.

"Well lets see i was expelled from west blue high for drinking on school property… and north blue for fighting on school property ….. the third school was grand line high and i was expelled for weapon possession" he said casually still very relaxed on his chair.

"weapon possession?"Asked sanji a bit curious.

"yup i had 3 of my precious katanas in the backseat of my truck and someone snitched on me and they tried to take them away but i fucking dipped out of there before they could take anything away and three days later the cops showed up at my house"

"What happened ne-" usopp was interrupted by the bell.

" ok class good job turning in the worksheets you may go to your next class" Shanks dismissed them.

" tell you some other time i've got to go" Said zoro getting off his seat and walking to his next class. He surprisingly found it before the bell rang with just a few wrong turns. He didn't see anybody from last class so he just sat in the back and went to sleep.

He was woken up by the lazily got up and left the classroom a bit curious to why the teacher hadn't told him anything . He just shrugged it off and left to the lunch room where he picked up his food and sat at an empty table he stared at his food wondering if it was edible. He was snapped out of though when luffy spotted him and sat down in front of him " hey you gonna eat that" said luffy pointing to zoro's plate zoro didn't even respond he just slid the plate to luffy .A few minutes later the others joined them. "Man this food tastes like shit" Said nami Spitting out the food she just ate.

"couldn't agree more this food is so not SUPERRR" said franky throwing away his plate of food. everyone eventually did the same except for sanji and got up from the table and started to walk away.

"where are you going zoro" asked robin noticing the boy walking off

"gonna go get some food" he said waking his car keys in front of them.

"What you can't ju-" Nami was interrupted by a grumble in her stomach followed by everyone else.

"*sigh* do you guys wanna come too were juniors so we have permission anyways"

"YEA MORE FOOD" yelled luffy

" i'm down i'm so hungry" Said franky

" yohohoho i'll accompany you as well if you don't mind" said brook

"if you guys are going i'll go too then what do you say chopper" asked usopp

" i'll go if robin goes" said chopper looking over at robin

"sure i'll go too" said robin.

the last one was nami and sanji who couldn't make up their mind but finally gave in and said" fine we'll go with you idiots but if we get in trouble don't say i didn't warn you" they both said.

" wait i wasn't expecting you all to come i don't know if we'll all fit in but i guess we could stop over at my house and pick up my truck so we can all fit in better since its on the way" he said

"thats ok with us" They said

They went out into the parking lot and found zoro's green shelby and squeezed in nami sat in the passenger seat since she knew she would be squeezed in the back seat. Robin sanji brook and franky sat in the back seats and luffy usopp and chopper were forced to sit in the floor of the car.

" hold on to something" he said before speeding off out of the parking lot and into the streets where he went even faster.

" SLOW THE HELL DOWN THIS AIN'T FAST AND FURIOUS" yelled nami while brook franky usopp and chopper kept saying "we're going to die" over and over again while luffy just laughed and said " faster faster " wiched seemed to encourage the green haired driver because he just kept speeding up. the blond was hanging on to anything he could get his hands on. While robin actually seem to be enjoying the ride since she was laughing.' her laugh is so cute; he thought to himself taking down the top which seemed to terrorize some of the passengers but entertain others. Before they knew it they were in front of a house….no a mansion.

Zoro slowed down and got out a small remote that opened the garage door. he slowly drove in and saw a red hummer parked behind his truck.

"looks like dads home" he said

"Holy shit man you live here thats SUPPER " said franky.

"EEEEK a mercedes benz is this yours" Yelled nami noticing the white mercedes.

" Yup all of these are mine except that hummer thats my dads" said zoro stopping the car next to his 550 maranello.

"Well you guys wanna come in i got to tell my dad to back his truck up anyways" He said getting out of his car

"Yea adventure lets go guys" said luffy getting out of the car. The others followed except robin who was looking at the mercedes.

" cool car huh i don't really use it alot but its still a neat car" Said zoro. This startled her and she jumped.

"oh yea i was just looking at it and thought it looked beautiful" she said

He got closer to her and said " well not as beautiful as yo-" he was interrupted by a girly scream

She was blushing as she felt his hot breath on her face " that sounded like nami we should check it out" she finally said.

"Yea i guess" he said backing off her ' what was i thinking i didn't even want to do that my body just moved by it self …. why is my heart racing like mad' he thought to himself as he walked towards the sound of the scream.

Meanwhile Robin also thought the same her heart was beating fast and she couldnt help but help it but wonder as to what would have happened if nami would have screamed would he have kissed her? What if he did then what?

They finally got to where the cream was coming from it was from the kitchen where they found not nami but sanji passed out on the floor at the feet of mihawk.

" Oh hey kiddo i heard a scream and came down here and found him like this i take it these are your friends he said


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys heres chapter three i hope you guys are enjoying the way i'm writing this i know i make a ton of mistakes but i hope you guys can correct me so i don't make them again.**

They finally got to where the scream was coming from it was from the kitchen where they found not nami but sanji passed out on the floor at the feet of mihawk.

" Oh hey kiddo i heard a scream and came down here and found him like this i take it these are your friends" he said  
" guess you could say that what do you suppose happened to him" he asked robin who just shrugged and said " the only thing that makes him pass out is a cute girl but i don't see any"she said. A few moments later the rest of them made their way to the kitchen and found sanji knocked out on the kitchens table "What happened to him" asked usopp Zoro and robin just shrugged "he was like that when dad found him" Said zoro who was now looking through the mini fridge in the kitchen. He took out a can of beer and chugged the whole thing " hey pass me one too" Said mihawk Zoro opened the mini fridge again and got out two more one for him and one for his dad.

After a few moments of chopper treating him sanji finally woke up."sanji-kun are you alright what happened" asked a concerned nami.  
"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT NAMI SWAN~" he said getting out of the chair and dancing around nami. Nami hit him in the head and said "Then why the hell were you knocked out?" She yelled.  
"Oh yea well i was walking around the house when i came across this Beautiful kitchen and it was just too much for me so i passed out i guess"he said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.  
"thanks i designed it myself" said mihawk looking at his master work.  
" Really?" sanji asked taking a deep puff of his cigarette and then exhaling the smoke

"Yea dads an architect he designed this whole house from the basement all the way to moms huge library to the back yard and the garage everything" said zoro " i would give you guys a tour if we had time" He said looking at his gold watch.

" damn we forgot we have to get back to school" They all yelled in panic.

" don't worry Rogers a good friend of mine i'll ask him to excuse you for the rest of the day hes the only reason this idiot got into east blue now give me your names so i can tell him to excuse you for the day Besides its friday" said mihawk

"That's sooooo cool my name I luffy" said luffy

Mihawk wrote his name down and the looked at rest "ok next" the other looked a little worried "I'm FRANNKYYYY" said franky mihawk wrote down his name and said "Kay" " I don't wana miss my health class though I want to be a great doctor so I must keep studying" said chopper.

"Oh Is that so my wife is a doctor in missota there some books in the library about doctor work and made one if you want to check them out" said mihawk pointing the way to the library.

"REALLY THAT'S SO COOL my name is chopper by the way nice to meet you zoros dad" he introduced himself.

"Just call me mihawk" he said writing down choppers name.

"Well I don't wana miss my culinary class so I have to get back" said sanji putting out his cigaret in the ash tray.

"Well your welcome to use our kitchen if you want plus my wife and I have collected quite a few recepies from our travels"

"Really you don't mind using your beautiful kitchen?"

"Not at all as long as you make some lunch I'm starving" said mihawk

"Right away sir and my nami is sanji" he said making his way to the kitchen.

"Ok sanji got it now whos next?" He asked looking at the last three.

"Hello I'm usopp" "yohohoh and I am brook a pleasure to meet you" usopp and brook introduced themselfs.

"Alright usopp and brook got it and you lovely lady who may you be" he asked robin.  
"My name is robin but I really shouldn't stay I was really looking forward to reading class and history" she said

"Well we have a library with over a hundred books you can read if you really want to most of them are about the history about swordsmanship but we have a few medical and other types of books"

"Well I guess I could stay for a bit" she said.

"Ok ill go call Roger and tell him to excuse you all for the day" he said walking off into the living room.

"Ok I'm guessing you two want to got to the library but before you go I want to know where the others want to go too so I can take them" said zoro looking at the group

"Well what's there to do here" asked franky

"Umm well there's a pool in the back yard and a paintball/quad bike course an entertainment room in the baisment with a pool table a mini bar an Xbox One with all the next gen games and two flat screens oh and if you want I can hook it up to the home theter where we got a ton of movies my parents bought" he said like it was no big deal.

"Holy shit an Xbox one comon luffy we got to check that out first that console isn't even out yet" said usopp

"Damn straight franky brook do you guys wana come too?" Asked luffy a bit too exited.

"Ill join you said franky" "I guess I will too" said brook a bit disappointed there wasn't any musical instruments in the house.

"Oh yea if you guys like music there's a stereo down the you can plug In Your phone if you want or there's a piano and few other instruments down there aswell" said zoro

"Really? Do you mind if I play some music?" Asked brook who was now exited to go too.

" yea fo sho homie play all you want come it this way" zoro started to walk but ws interrupted by sanji who came out of the kitchen with a pink apron he found.

"Make sure you guys are back in a few minutes for lunch" he said everyone nodded and continued their way to the door to the baisment .

"Entertainment room is just down there" he said opening the door for them to go in. Once they got to the bottom the light automaticly turned on reviling the home theter complete with a projector and 20 seats and next to that were two flat screen TVs each hooked up to an Xbox one and next that was a mini bar with a few pool tables and a stage with a piano a guitar a violin a few other instruments.

"Well this is it knock yourselfs out" said zoro walking back up the stairs

"Mind If I stay and watch a movie?" Asked nami.

"No problem the movie selection is in those cabinates if not theres nothing you like Netflix is installed" he said giving nami the remote.

"Alright last stop is the library" he said walking back up the stairs.

"This sure is a cool house huh robin?" Said chopper looking around the house.

She smiled at him and said "it sure Is chopper" she said following the green haired boy who seemed lost in his own house.

"Oh here we are the library" he said pushing two doors open showing the huge bookcases.

"Ok that section is all medical stuff" he pointed to the section in the far right corner. Chopper quickly ran over to that section and looked over the books.

"Now the rest of these are just books about swordsmanship and swords and few other random stuff my family has collected oh and a few family albums and stuff like that... If you need me ill be in my room it's just down the hall 3rd door" he said walking out of the library leaving her to browse through the books.

She carefully picked a few books that caugh he attention a few on the history of swords a small book on rare and powerful swords. she was about to go sit down when she found a book that caught he attention it was an album book. The first picture was of zoro as a baby were he was being held by his mother who also had green hair and would explain zoros hair color next to her was his dad a young mihawk. There were a few smudge marks were it looked like someone dripped water or maybe it was tears? Why would he cry over this picture? The next was of young zoro with a girl a bit older than him both of them wearing a black uniform. The next was of zoro a few years later training with two black swords in each hand sparing with the girl who wilded a white katana.

The next picture also had a few smudge marks...more tears? It was of zoro on the floor with a huge bloody cut running thru his chest and he's holding up the white katana wich used to belong to the girl he's crying in this picture holding his forhead as the doctors drag him onto the ambulance. The last picture is of him wielding two swords one in each hand and the white katana in his mouth. Robin noticed that in all the pictures there was two patterns one his parents weren't in any besides the first and second the he seem to be a bit obsessed with the white sword.

She grabed the books and decided to go to zoros room or where he said he would be she saw the door open and was about to come in when she saw him laying Down on the floor holding the white katana from the pictures the two other swords wich were diffrent from the ones in the album were laying next to him one had a black sheath and the other had a red sheath. He entently stared at the sword in his hands he didn't eve notice robin coming in.

"You seem to value that sword alot do you mind sharing with me why that is" she asked sitting Down next to him.

He was startled but didn't show it instead he just turne his focus to robin who was next to him.

"It's a long story full of pain and sadness I'd rather not remember" he said sadness in his eyes.

"I understand well don't you think it weird?" She asked him.

He looked back at her a bit confused"what's weird?" He asked.

"Oh well it's just that you just met us yet you let us your house like you've know us your entire life" she said looking over at him.

"Haha I guess your right I don't know why I did it I don't usally hang out with people but I guess even a loner get lonely" he said putting down the sword down and sitting up.

"Really well how about we get t know each other tell me what your favorite color?" She asked him puting down her books.

"Easy green. what about yours?" He asked her

"Purple now then when is your birthday"

"November 11th and yours?"

"February 6th"

"So just a few weeks from now eh cool"

"Yea so what are you interested in?"

"Training drinking eating fighting and sleeping"

"Why's that you have this huge house to have fun in?"

"It's usually empty I'm basacly the only one that lives here" he said

"Really what about your dad he seem like a cool guy" she was being honest how can anyone be lonely Or bored in this house.

"Don't get me wrong both my parent are cool but my dad usually comes twice I month and if I'm lucky mom will come once a month too" he said sadnes clearly in his voice "I don't think I've seen my parents at the same time ever since the swordsman tournament accident" he said he choked a little like he was going to cry but pulled himself together.

She knew by the way he said it it was a tough subject to talk about so she decided not to say anything.

"Hey guys lunch is ready come get something to eat" sanji interupted them

"Well I think we should go we'll continue talking later how does that sound" she got up and dusted herself.

"I would really enjoy that actually" he picked up his swords. He felt relived maybe because he was making friends. Maybe friends were good for something and all those years he felt something missing he found it... It was friendship but he felt something diffrent for Robin something he didn't feel with the others. Was it because she was a girl? No he didn't feel that way for nami either. What was it... Could it be love? No it couldn't be...or could it be didn't know the answere just yet.

**AN: I actually finished this while in school lol just pulled out my phone and started typing like mad. Anyways thanks for the support really apriciate it and for those of you asking about the other story ill get the next capter by Sunday or Monday for sure since no school that day \(._.)/ but yea make sure to review and tell me what you think about it so far.**


End file.
